


I Trust You

by FemmeslashFanatic (with_bleeding_hands)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Rey (Star Wars), F/F, First Time, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Spanking, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/FemmeslashFanatic
Summary: Awake early on the day she is scheduled to leave for Ahch-To, Rey goes to Leia's quarters, sees her in her blue dress, and can barely help herself.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally lost track of how many Rey/Leia fics I’ve written. Also, this is the last Rey/Leia fic I wrote before seeing The Last Jedi.
> 
> This fic essentially happened because I wanted to write about Rey having a praise kink and Leia indulging it.

“Come in, Rey,” came Leia’s tired voice before Rey could even push the buzzer beside the door to her quarters. Puzzled, Rey walked in.

“Leia, did you…?”

“Sense it was you? Yes.” Leia walked out of the bathroom and Rey couldn’t help but stare.

Leia’s hair was loose and it fell to her ankles, a shiny dark brown curtain shot with silver. She was dressed in something other than her military fatigues and vest for the first time that Rey had seen; she was wearing a fitted, tastefully styled gown that was a blue color Rey had only seen in clouds on the horizon over the desert on early mornings. Rey thought that she looked exactly like she had always pictured the Leia Organa of legend.

“You look amazing,” Rey blurted out.

Leia’s eyebrows went up. “I suppose the correct response is ‘thank you’, even though what I’m thinking is ‘really?’” She sighed. “So you couldn’t sleep either?”

Rey nodded yes. “I’ve been awake for a few hours. I even tried showering to relax, but that didn’t help. I’m not…I’m not really sure why I came here. I wasn’t thinking about it. I just ended up here.”

Leia walked closer to Rey and took her hand. “I might have had something to do with that. I was thinking about you.”

“Well…I was thinking about you.” Rey paused, and then, whether it was Leia sensing what she wanted or her sensing what Leia wanted, the two women stepped closer to each other and embraced warmly. Rey trembled slightly as she felt Leia nestle her face against the curve of her neck, not unlike what she had done the first time she had gathered Rey into her arms. Her hands dug into Leia’s back and shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Leia asked softly, not letting go.

Rey swallowed hard and pressed her face into Leia’s hair. She remembered walking past a couple who were kissing in a hallway on her first day on the Resistance base, how that sight had gotten the idea of who she might want to kiss—if anyone—lodged in her head. She had considered Finn and had decided that it might be nice, but she didn’t particularly want to. But in the following few days, she had caught herself imagining kissing Leia. She had pushed the thoughts away, telling herself she was too young to think of Leia that way, and not to mention Leia’s husband had just died. But the thoughts had persisted, especially when she listened to Leia giving security briefings or holding meetings.

 _Don’t say anything_ , Rey told herself firmly, but her mouth didn’t listen. “Can I kiss you?” came out of her mouth in a strangled whisper.

Leia stepped back slightly from their embrace, looking quizzical. “I can’t have heard that right.”

Rey swallowed hard and rested her forehead against Leia’s. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I shouldn’t have asked you that. I know your husband just died and I don’t know you all that well…”

“So I did hear you right?” Leia smiled.

“Yes, but you don’t have to,” Rey’s hands made fists in the fabric of Leia’s dress.

“Rey, calm down.” Leia rested a hand on Rey’s cheek. “What are you so anxious about?”

Rey bit her lips. “I didn’t mean to ask you that. It just slipped out. I didn’t want you to be angry with me.”

Leia leaned up and dropped a small kiss on Rey’s cheek. “I’m not angry. In fact, if you _had_ meant to ask me that, I might have actually said yes.”

Rey meant to ask again, but for the second time that morning, her mouth didn’t listen to her. This time, it disobeyed by becoming planted firmly on Leia’s lips before Rey’s brain had any say in the matter.

Leia held Rey close, cradling the back of Rey’s head in one hand as she returned Rey’s hungry kisses. Rey felt her whole body grow warm as Leia’s lips met hers again and again. She whimpered softly at the unexpected sensation, and Leia pulled away. “Everything okay?”

“I didn’t know it would feel so intense,” Rey murmured. “But I like it. Can we kiss more?”

Instead of replying verbally, Leia leaned up and kissed Rey again. Her hands carefully explored Rey’s back. “Is this okay?” Leia murmured between kisses.

“Oh, that feels good,” Rey sighed. “Can you touch me more?”

Leia kissed Rey right at the base of her neck. “Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

Rey closed her eyes. “I think I can sense…you wanting to be close to me.”

Leia was quiet for a long moment. “You don’t have to do anything because of what you’re sensing from me.”

Rey leaned down and kissed Leia’s neck, the way Leia had done for her. “What if I want to?” 

Leia sighed. “Rey…”

Rey nuzzled and kissed Leia’s throat again, loving the softness of her skin. “I feel safe with you.” She could barely believe what she was saying, but it felt right. She had decided years ago that sex wasn’t something that would ever happen for her; she had only seen it happen as part of a transaction for a few quarter-portions, but that seemed nothing like what might pass between her and Leia. 

Leia made a noise that could almost have been called a moan. “It’s been so long…”

“I’m here,” Rey soothed. “Do you want me in bed with you?”

“You only came here for kisses…”

Rey’s hands found the zipper at the back of Leia’s dress. She pulled it down a few inches and rested a palm on the warm skin underneath. Leia muffled the sound she made against Rey’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Leia,” said Rey in the gentlest voice she could manage. “I can sense you wanting me.” As soon as she spoke the words, though, she stopped being able to sense anything from Leia, as if a psychic wall had gone up between the two of them. Leia stepped back from their embrace and readjusted her dress. Rey felt her heart sink. “What’s wrong?”

Leia took a few deep breaths and steadied herself with a hand against the nearest wall. “I can tell how sensitive you are. You can’t let yourself be influenced by what you sense other people wanting from you.”

Rey look Leia’s hand. “What makes you think I’m being influenced?”

“I can sense things from you too, remember? And I know you aren’t thinking the same thing I am.” She tilted her head to one side. “You’ve never desired anyone, have you?”

Rey shook her head. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to…to give you what you want.” She kissed Leia’s knuckles and pressed the other woman’s hand to her cheek.

Slowly, Leia stepped forward again and took Rey’s face in her hands. “Only if you’re sure.”

Rey wrapped Leia tightly in her arms again. “I’m sure.” 

Leia kissed Rey’s shoulder. “Okay. Why don’t you sit down on the bed?”

Rey nodded. She went to sit on Leia’s bed and Leia joined her, reaching over to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind Rey’s ear and brush a hand down her face. Rey closed her eyes. “Can I kiss you again?” Rey whispered.

“Of course.”

Rey leaned down and kissed Leia, clumsily reaching for the zipper on Leia’s dress again and managing to pull it down to her waist. When she couldn’t manage to coordinate kissing Leia and undressing her further at the same time, she leaned back from the kiss to focus on getting Leia’s dress off, but Leia stopped her. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Rey insisted.

Leia was quiet for a moment. “Okay.”

Rey carefully peeled the sleeves of Leia’s dress down and pulled the bodice down, leaving Leia’s upper body exposed except for an undergarment that was unfamiliar to Rey. Leia shifted uncomfortably; Rey reached to touch her face. “What’s wrong?”

Leia smiled sadly. “You’re a few decades late to enjoy looking at me like this.”

Rey leaned over and kissed Leia’s forehead. “I don’t think that’s true.”

Leia pulled Rey into her lap and hugged her hard. “Thank you.”

Rey rested her face against Leia’s hair, sliding her hands carefully over Leia’s back, caressing an old scar that had deformed the flesh a few inches to the side of her spine. “Is this what you were worried about?”

Leia sniffed. “That and the rest of me.”

Rey dropped several more kisses on Leia’s shoulder. “I like the rest of you.” She rested a hand on Leia’s knee. “Should we take this dress the rest of the way off? It looks so pretty on you. I wouldn’t want to mess it up.”

Leia sighed. She lay down and pushed her skirt down over her hips. Rey carefully pulled the dress off of her new lover, leaving her in just her undergarments, and got up to drape the dress over a nearby chair. She climbed back onto the bed, lying down beside Leia and sifting a hand through her loose hair. Leia edged closer and kissed Rey, stroking her hair and her throat. “Is it okay if I take this off you?” Leia asked, tugging at Rey’s sleeve.

“I’d love for you to undress me,” Rey whispered.

Leia took her time undressing Rey, kissing and caressing her skin as it became exposed. Eventually, Rey’s clothes and underwear lay in a pile on the floor beside Leia’s bed. “So you don’t wear a bra?” Leia asked, tracing Rey’s collarbones with a finger.

At first, Rey was too distracted by luxuriating in Leia’s soft touch to realize that she had been asked a question. “What’s a bra?”

“This thing.” Leia snapped the strap on the undergarment she was wearing that Rey hadn’t recognized. “I don’t suppose you need one.” She planted a kiss between Rey’s breasts. “When was the last time you had enough to eat?”

Rey swallowed, thinking of how much food the members of the Resistance were allowed to eat. “I…I don’t know. It depends on what you think ‘enough’ is.”

“Well, there’s my answer.” Leia stroked Rey’s hip. “I’ll make sure the _Falcon_ is well stocked with food provisions before you leave. It looks like you need it.”

“Thank you,” Rey whispered. “But right now, I’d rather you keep touching me.”

“That certainly sounds like something I can do. Are you okay with lying on your back?”

Rey did, and Leia sat up slightly to lean over and kiss Rey’s neck, running one hand over the curve of Rey’s waist to her hip. Rey tilted her head to give Leia a better angle, loving how Leia’s kisses and caresses felt against her skin, but she wanted more. She remembered how good it had felt to have Leia in her arms earlier, and it gave her an idea. “Leia, can I hold you? Can you maybe be more…on top of me?”

Leia kissed Rey’s cheek. “You’re so thin. I don’t know if I want to put my weight on you.”

“I think I would like that, though,” Rey protested. “Please?”

Leia considered that for a moment. “All right.” She shifted to carefully settle her hips against Rey’s, keeping herself braced on her arms so she wasn’t putting any weight on Rey’s chest. “Like this?”

Rey immediately wrapped both her arms and legs around her lover. “Yes. Like this.”

Leia resumed her mission to kiss every inch of Rey’s neck. Rey closed her eyes, savoring how it felt to have so much of Leia’s warm, smooth skin pressed close to her naked body. Her trance was broken when Leia made an irritated noise and sat up halfway to push her hair out of her way. “Sorry. I should have braided my hair before climbing into bed with you.”

Rey wrapped her hands around Leia’s hair, keeping it out of her face. “Does that help?”

“Clever girl.” Leia smiled. “But I think I will braid it so you don’t have to keep holding it.”

Reluctantly, Rey unwrapped herself from her new lover, who pecked her a kiss and walked to the bathroom, returning quickly with a hair tie around her wrist. She sat beside Rey and swiftly plaited her hair into a thick braid. Rey watched her, marveling.

“I love your hair. I wish I knew how to braid.”

“Maybe I can teach you.” Leia tied off the end of her braid. “I’d like to go back to kissing you, if you don’t mind.”

Rey lay down and held her arms out to Leia, who cautiously draped herself over Rey, pressing her lips to the hollow between Rey’s collarbones. Rey crossed her ankles behind Leia’s back and clung to her shoulders. “Mmmm, Leia…” Rey sighed. “This feels so good.”

“I can sense how much you’re liking it.” Leia gave Rey a small, gentle kiss. “We can just hold each other if you want. We don’t have to go any farther.”

Rey touched Leia’s cheek. “Well…I can…I can sense…” She shut her eyes and held Leia close. “Sex isn’t only about the physical part for you, is it? There’s an emotional part to it.”

Leia stroked and kissed Rey’s hair. “There can be. With the right person.” 

“Can you show me?” Rey whispered.

“I’d like that,” Leia murmured, passing her hands slowly over Rey’s hips and thighs. Rey sighed happily. 

“I like when you touch me.”

“I like touching you.” Leia kissed Rey’s cheek. “Is it all right if I touch your breasts?”

Rey licked her lips. “I think I would like that.”

Leia sat up partly, resting her weight on one arm, and gently slid the palm of her other hand over the small swells of Rey’s breasts. “How does that feel?”

A low moan fled Rey’s lips. “I like it. I really, really like it. It’s almost too much, but it feels good.”

“Your breasts are adorable.” Leia leaned down and brushed her lips over one of Rey’s breasts, giving the delicate skin slow, soft kisses. She continued caressing Rey’s other breast, circling the tip with her thumb.

“Ohhh,” Rey gasped. “Oh, Leia!”

Leia continued tenderly playing with Rey’s breasts, teasing the younger woman’s nipples with her tongue and fingertips. Rey writhed beneath her, whimpering and moaning Leia’s name. Rey felt an unfamiliar throbbing, almost painful sensation grow between her legs and she stiffened, remembering another reason why she had decided years ago that she never wanted to have sex.

“Whoa.” Leia sat up. “Where is this fear coming from?” She gave a backhanded caress to Rey’s cheek. “Do you want to stop?”

Rey swallowed. “I…maybe. Is there a way we can do this without anything being inside me? I’m afraid it will hurt.”

“We can definitely manage that,” Leia soothed. “Actually…I was thinking about going down on you. Would you be okay with trying that?”

“What does that mean?” Rey asked anxiously.

“Did you like what I was doing with my mouth just now?”

“Oh, yes.”

“It would be a lot like that, but between your legs.” Leia trailed her fingertips up the back of one of Rey’s thighs. “Do you know if you like having your clit stimulated?”

“I don’t know what that means either,” Rey confessed.

“Well, the clitoris is the only organ in the human body that exists only for the purpose of pleasure.” Leia smiled. “It’s between your legs, but don’t worry, it’s on the outside.”

Rey closed her eyes. “I think…I think I would be okay with trying that. I trust you. But…I really, really liked it when you touched and kissed my breasts. Can I do that for you?”

It was Leia’s turn to hesitate. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I’m sure,” said Rey firmly. She slid a hand under the fabric of Leia’s bra strap. “Can you take this off?”

Leia bit her lips. “Okay.” She sat up and Rey followed her, moving closer to kiss Leia’s hair and stroke her arms and shoulders. Leia took a deep breath, as if steeling herself, and unhooked her bra. Rey helped her pull it off, but Leia immediately gathered Rey into a tight hug before Rey could look at her. “Rey, I don’t think I want the lights on for this.”

Rey’s heart sank, but ultimately, she wanted Leia to be comfortable. “Okay. Should I turn them off?”

“Yes. Please.”

Rey kissed Leia’s hair and got up. She found the light switch and flipped it, and the room was plunged into darkness except for a small light on the bedside table. She went back to the bed, where Leia was covering herself with the sheets. Rey took her new lover in her arms, sliding her hands over Leia’s back, loving the sensation of Leia’s skin against hers without any bothersome layers between them. “Your bra was definitely in the way,” Rey sighed. “I like this better.”

Leia kissed Rey’s shoulder. “It does feel nice.”

“Can you lie down?” Rey asked softly.

Leia squeezed Rey tightly for a moment. “Okay.” She lay down, pulling Rey with her. 

“Oh, Leia, you’re so soft,” Rey breathed as she nuzzled and kissed Leia’s breasts. Trying to mimic what Leia had done for her earlier, she found the tip of her lover’s right breast with her mouth and suckled hungrily. She sensed a surge of pleasure from Leia, heard her cry out and felt her hands dig into her shoulders. Encouraged, she shifted her weight so she was leaning on one arm and used her free hand to stroke and massage Leia’s other breast. It took her a few moments to coordinate using both her hand and her mouth, but she figured it out quickly. “You,” Rey whispered, “have the most beautiful breasts in the galaxy.”

“I don’t think you’re qualified to make that statement, Rey, but I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.” Rey heard Leia’s voice trembling and reached to touch her face. Her fingers came away damp.

“Leia…are you crying?”

“A little,” Leia confessed. 

Rey draped herself over Leia like a blanket and kissed her cheek. “What’s wrong? I…can’t sense…”

“…any sadness?” Leia finished. “I’m not sad, exactly. I just…never thought…” She sifted a hand through Rey’s hair. “I never thought anyone would touch me like this again.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Rey murmured. She kissed her way down to Leia’s chest again, and Leia gasped and moaned as Rey played lovingly with her breasts. “I could do this for hours,” Rey sighed.

“I wish you would,” Leia panted.

“I sense you wanting something else, though,” said Rey, sitting up to caress Leia’s hair. “Tell me what you want,” she urged softly.

Leia closed her eyes. “I have an idea…”

Rey gathered Leia into her arms. “Tell me.”

“On second thought, I think you’re too tall for my initial idea, but I thought of something else.” Leia cradled Rey’s face in her hands and kissed her. “Are you ready for me to go down on you?”

Rey felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought about how good Leia’s mouth had felt on her breasts. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Leia gave Rey another brief kiss. “What I’m thinking of is a little advanced for someone who hasn’t done this before, but if it doesn’t work out, we can try something else. I’m going to lie down, and you can kneel over my face.”

“Ooh.” Rey trembled slightly. “I think I’d like that.”

Leia lay down again and trailed one hand up one of Rey’s thighs. “Come here.”

Rey licked her lips. “Okay.” She crawled over to Leia and carefully positioned herself so she had one knee on each side of Leia’s head. 

Leia ran her hands over Rey’s legs. “Are you sure you’re comfortable like this?”

Rey braced herself on the headboard of Leia’s bed. “Yes.”

Leia leaned up and kissed the inside of Rey’s left thigh. “Can you come closer?”

Rey took a deep, shuddering breath and lowered herself a few inches. “Good girl,” Leia soothed. She covered Rey’s inner thighs with kisses. “Are you ready?”

Rey looked down at Leia and pushed a shaking hand through her hair. Even in the low light, she could see Leia’s big, dark eyes looking solemn but glinting with just a hint of excitement. “Yes. Please.”

Leia cupped her hands around Rey’s hips, taking Rey’s clit into her mouth and suckling gently.

“Ohhh,” Rey gasped. “Oh, Leia, that feels so good!”

Leia kneaded Rey’s hips and backside with both hands as she continued working Rey’s clit with her mouth. She paused briefly to ask “You like that?”

Rey cursed in a language Leia didn’t recognize. “More,” she begged.

“I’ll give you as much as you want,” Leia murmured. “Would you be okay with touching me while I do this?”

“I’d love to!” Rey panted. “W-what do you want me to do?”

Leia took one of Rey’s hands and guided it to the join of her legs. “I know this is your first time doing this. You don’t have to worry about being gentle.”

Rey gripped the headboard with her free hand. “I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“It’s all right, Rey. I trust you.”

Rey whimpered as Leia went back to pleasuring her. As gently as she could manage, she rubbed little circles on Leia’s clit and was rewarded with both hearing and feeling the soft moaning noise Leia made in response. Rey cried out helplessly as she felt a delicious tension like anything she had ever felt before build below her belly, unable to tell whether she was sensing Leia’s pleasure or her own or both. “Oh, Maker…Leia…” Rey clung to the headboard. “Am I doing it right?”

Leia paused just long enough to say “oh, definitely” before continuing to enthusiastically lave her tongue over Rey’s clit.

Later, Rey would wonder how she was able to stay upright or keep touching her lover, but she managed long enough to feel Leia’s hands grip her hard and her body begin to tremble with the same ecstasy Leia was feeling. She meant to say something about how good it felt, but she could only cry out wordlessly. As the extraordinary sensations faded, she slumped against the wall. Leia patted her leg. “Why don’t you lie down?”

Rey sank down to the mattress, nestling close to Leia with her face buried in her lover’s hair. Leia ran soft caresses up and down Rey’s back. “Leia…” Rey breathed, unable to form any other words.

“You were fantastic,” Leia sighed.

It took Rey a few minutes to come up with a coherent sentence. “Was it what you wanted?”

Leia kissed Rey’s shoulder. “Rey…” She let out a long breath. “’What I wanted’ might be an understatement. I would definitely have to say you exceeded expectations.”

Rey felt her face break into a smile. She draped one arm over Leia, finding the other woman’s spine with her fingertips and tracing it from neck to waist. “I feel so close to you. Is this what you like so much about sex?”

Leia threaded her fingers through Rey’s hair. “Yes, although I’m pretty sure being with someone who could sense what I was feeling was new…and I would have to say I liked that.”

“Mmm…I did too,” Rey murmured sleepily. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Neither have I.” Leia paused. “Rey…thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Finally feeling like she could move again, Rey got up on her elbows and gave Leia several warm kisses. “I love kissing you.”

“I could say the same.” Leia softly brushed her knuckles against Rey’s cheek. “I’m so glad you came to me this morning. Even if we could only be together once.”

“Me too.” Rey rested her forehead against Leia’s, sighing happily as Leia’s hands found her back again. “I love when you touch me.” A pink tinge came to her cheeks again. “I really liked what you were doing with your hands when you were…what’s it called…going down on me.”

Leia snickered. “I’m so glad you enjoyed me grabbing your ass.” She paused, a mischievous smile turning up one corner of her mouth. “Do you know if you like being spanked?”

Rey bit her lower lip. “I don’t know, but we can try.”

“Well, all right.” Leia sat up and crossed her legs. “Come here.”

“Okay.” Rey crawled into Leia’s lap. She folded her arms and rested her head on them, shivering a little as she felt Leia’s hands on her back.

“Are you comfortable like that?” Leia asked. “Would you like a pillow?”

“A pillow would be nice.”

Leia tucked a pillow under Rey’s head. “Better?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Leia gently passed her hands over Rey’s backside. “Your ass is so cute.”

Rey chuckled nervously, feeling her blush return. She was in such a vulnerable position…

“Rey?” Leia touched her hair. “If you change your mind….”

“I’m okay,” Rey assured her. “Just…not too hard, okay?”

“That’s fine by me. I don’t think I could bring myself to spank you any harder that this.” Leia smacked Rey’s backside almost playfully, just hard enough to yield a satisfying slapping noise but resulting in only a brief sting. Rey squealed. “Too hard?”

“No! I like it.” Rey held on tightly to the pillow. “Keep going.”

Leia rubbed and stroked the area that she had just struck. “Only too happy to oblige.” _Smack_. Rey cried out as Leia spanked her again.

“Ooh!”

Leia continued alternating between softly massaging Rey’s flesh and smacking it, unable to stop herself from smirking a little at Rey’s cries. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

“Yes! It’s…exciting.”

“You certainly take it well,” Leia murmured. _Smack_.

“Ohh!” Rey gasped, her feet kicking helplessly. “D-do I?”

Leia tilted her head to one side pensively. “You like compliments, don’t you?”

“Mmm.” Rey clutched the pillow again. “I think I do.”

“Well…I’m much better with insults, but I’ll see what I can do.” Leia continued her caresses. “I mentioned that your ass is cute, didn’t I?” 

“Yes…ooh!” Rey gasped in surprise and delight as Leia’s hand came down on her backside again. 

Leia chuckled lowly. “So are the noises you make. And remember when I was touching your breasts?”

“Mmm…how could I forget?”

“They’re cute too. Very cute.”

“Oooh, thank you,” Rey sighed. “You think I’m cute?”

“You as a whole?” Leia’s hand went back to Rey’s hair. “You’re beautiful.” She trailed her fingertips all the way down Rey’s spine and over the curve of her backside. “Actually…let me take back my previous statements. You aren’t the least bit cute; you’re beautiful.”

Rey chewed her lower lip. “Really?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” _Smack._

Rey squealed and squirmed, her toes curling. “Ohhh…Leia…”

Leia quirked an eyebrow. “You know what I can’t help but notice with you across my lap like this?”

“What?” said Rey breathlessly.

Leia brushed the back of one hand against Rey’s inner thigh, just shy of her core. “You are dripping wet.”

“What you’re doing feels so good,” Rey moaned. “Can you…can you put your fingers in me? Please?”

Leia rested a hand on Rey’s back. “Are you sure? I thought you said…”

“I trust you.”

Leia was quiet for a moment. “Okay. Why don’t you get comfortable?”

Rey sat up. She returned the pillow to its original position and lay down on her back, holding her arms out to Leia, who leaned over and kissed her tenderly. “Will you keep complimenting me while you do it?” Rey murmured.

Leia cupped her hand against Rey’s opening. “I’ll do my best. Are you ready?”

Rey nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around Leia. “I’m ready.”

As gently as she could, Leia slid one finger into the soft, wet heat of Rey. “How does that feel?”

Rey let out a long, shuddering breath. “I like it.”

“Good.” Leia stroked Rey’s face and hair with her free hand, easing her finger back and forth. Rey gasped, then moaned, a low, tremulous sound.

“Ohhh…Leia…”

“You’re so tight,” said Leia softly. “No wonder you were worried about penetration.”

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” Rey panted. “I love having you inside me. I love how I feel so connected to you.”

It was Leia’s turn to blush, and she didn’t think of herself as someone who blushed often. “You’re a sweet girl, Rey.”

“Keep talking to me,” Rey begged, rocking her hips, asking for more stimulation with her voice and her body.

Leia kissed Rey’s hair, racking her brains and wishing she were better with compliments. “I already said you were beautiful. I mean that. And I mean in every way. Not just physically.”

“You mean it?” Rey gasped.

“Of course I mean it,” Leia cooed, rapidly stroking her fingertip over Rey’s internal pleasure spot. “I can see why there are people ready to risk their lives for you just after meeting you. You’re so strong with the Force; I can’t help but be drawn to you.”

“Leia…” Rey whimpered.

“I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be in bed with you,” said Leia close to Rey’s ear.

“I’m the lucky one!” Rey demurred loudly, her hands making fists in the sheets. “Oh, Maker…”

“You’re so brave, Rey,” Leia continued. “You’re a survivor. And so strong. You’ve taken on so much.”

Rey called out, a desperate, wordless sound. Sensing that her lover was close to orgasm, Leia quickened the pace of her hand. “You really are extraordinary. You deserve this. Will you come for me again?” Leia murmured. “Come for me, Rey.”

Leia felt Rey’s inner thighs quiver against her hand. Rey’s head tilted back and she cried out for Leia as she trembled with pleasure. Leia eased Rey through her orgasm, caressing her slowly until she was still, and then gathered the limp young woman into her arms.

“That f-felt so good,” Rey mumbled against Leia’s shoulder. “W-what did you ask me to do?”

Leia ran a palm up and down Rey’s back. “Something that you did beautifully. I asked if you would come—have an orgasm—for me.”

“Is that what it’s called when it feels really good at the end?” Rey asked breathlessly.

“Yes.”

Having regained control of her limbs, Rey tried to get as many of them around Leia as possible. “Is there anything else you want me to do for you?”

“Mmm…” Leia considered that. “Stay right there and let me hold you.”

“Okay.” Rey let out a long sigh. “Thank you for being my first. I don’t know if I’ll ever want this with anyone but you, but I loved it.”

Leia kissed Rey’s forehead. “So did I.”

A little clumsily, as she hadn’t quite regained fine motor control yet, Rey cradled the back of Leia’s head in one hand and gave her kiss after slow, soft, thankful kiss. Leia returned Rey’s kisses warmly, caressing her hair and her back. “I never want to leave this bed,” said Rey.

Leia eyed the clock on her bedside table. “Well, we were both up so damn early…my alarm still won’t go off for a while now. Would you like to snuggle for a while?”

“I’d love to.” Rey lay down again, nestling her face against her lover’s breasts. “Mmm…”

Leia snickered. “You enjoying yourself down there?”

“Very much.” Rey kissed Leia’s warm skin. “I’m so glad you took your bra off.”

Leia rested her face against Rey’s hair. “If you had told me you were going to be fascinated with my breasts, you could have gotten me to take it off earlier.” 

“You should just never wear a bra while we’re alone together. Or anything.” Rey traced Leia’s hip with her fingertips. “Can you keep touching my back?” 

Leia acceded, and Rey sighed happily. “You really like having your back touched, don’t you?”

“I like you touching me in general.” Rey paused. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else you want me to do for you, since we have a little time?”

Leia didn’t respond for a short while. “You did more for me than I could have expected when you first asked me to kiss you. I wasn’t just trying to get you off when I told you that I was lucky to be in bed with you. I’m more than satisfied.”

Rey hugged Leia tightly. “I’m going to miss you so much. Do you think…do you think we’ll ever be able to do this again?” Rey felt a horrible swooping sensation in her stomach. “What if I never see you again?”

Leia stroked Rey’s cheek. “Then…I will miss you very much. But you finding my brother is more important than my emotional needs, and…hopefully we will be able to still have some contact through the Force.”

“You think so? Is that…possible?”

“I don’t know,” Leia confessed. “Maybe Luke can teach you.”

Rey closed her eyes. “I wish I could stay with you.”

“Me too,” Leia whispered, her voice strangled. “But we’ll have to settle for you staying with me until my alarm goes off.”

Rey swallowed hard, wishing she could find the words for what she was thinking, how much she wanted to stay with Leia and continue their relationship, sleep in her bed at night and wake up beside her…

“I do have something for you,” said Leia. “I wasn’t intending for it to be a romantic gift, but I suppose I can give it to you now.” Rey instinctively tightened her arms around Leia, who chuckled lowly and said “We can go back to snuggling after I give it to you.”

“Okay,” said Rey, reluctantly letting Leia go. Leia kissed Rey’s forehead and stood up, pulling a bathrobe from her dresser and shrugging it on. Rey pouted; Leia saw the expression and laughed.

“I can take it off later.” Leia went to a small desk, opened a drawer, and withdrew what looked like two small machines, each of them about the size of one of the rings Rey often saw Leia wearing. Leia sat down on the bed beside Rey. “Here.” Leia handed one of them to Rey. Rey took it and examined it; it was elliptical and made of metal except for a small, glowing blue light in the center. “This is a tracking beacon. I have one too.” She showed hers to Rey. “As long as we both have these, we can find each other.”

Rey hugged Leia hard. “I will come back to you,” she whispered. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST SAW _THE LAST JEDI_ AND IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING. So I had to include the tracking beacons instead of…well, I didn’t have an ending planned for this one; this fic just sort of happened to me :P.
> 
> Also, I love how _The Last Jedi_ gave me a middle-aged woman to ship Leia with and I still fucking ship Leia with Rey. No, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.


End file.
